Skarlet
Skarlet is a DLC character in Mortal Kombat 9. She was created by Shao Kahn with the use of the blood of the Outworld emperor's fallen enemies and sorcery. Skarlet is used only as a last resort. Her goal is to discover what Quan Chi is planning. She was voiced by Dana Lyn Baron, who also voiced Sonya Blade. Biography Mortal Kombat (2011) Skarlet first appeared as a DLC character in Mortal Kombat (2011). She was made by Shao Khan with the blood of warriors mixed with magic as a guard. Due to being able to become powerful quickly by draining the blood of her foes, she is usually chained up, only used when it's absolutely needed. Mortal Kombat X Comics Skarlet makes a appearance in the Mortal Kombat X tie-in comics. Reiko recruited her sometime around the Outworld civil war in secret. When the Shokahn invaded Z'unkahrah, Skarlet snuck in to swipe Kotal Kahn's Kamidogu, which she gave to Havik. Havik was impressed in her courage, as she requested to learn Magik from the chaos cleric. He leads her to the cell of Cassie Cage, who he explains that she needs to fight her to gain her power. Later on, Skarlet fights, defeats, and chains Jacqui Briggs while Cassie watches, as Reiko returns with Earthrealm's Kamidogu. As he gets ready for Kotal Khan, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade to arrive, she cuts Reiko with both Kamidogu under his request. With enhanced power due to his blood, Skarlet slashes Jacqui with on of the Kamidogu, and as so, enslaves her to the Blood Code. Skarlet then tells Cassie her parents are arriving, and making sure to give them a "Proper bloody welcome", slashing her with the Kamidogu as well. Skarlet then joins Reiko along with some Red Dragon Clan members to fight Khan, Johnny, and Sonya, explaining her corruption of the two girls to the heroes after Reiko reveals his plans. And thus, the battle begins, with Kotal and D'Vorah easily beating the Red Dragon Troops, as Skarlet soon stabs the latter when she is distracted. However, D'Vorah's toxic blood stuns Skarlet, who attempts to help Reiko as he fights Kotal Khan as she sees Mileena arriving with her Tarkata army, much to her alarm. Skarlet stands in Mileena's path to Kotal, both sarcastically calling the battle awkward before teasing that Reiko went with Skarlet after she was disappointed with Mileena. Mileena tries to convinceher that Reiko might betray her, she laughs it off as a jealous remark, before revealing her power with the Blood Code before attacking her and killing several of her soldiers. Mileena does manage to land a blow with her sais, but Skarlet survives the blow and rushes at her, both calling herself a fellow child of Shao Khan and how she will share the throne with Reiko. However, as she does this, Ermac traps her in place, allowing Mileena to cut her legs off. Skarlet cries that the attack isn't lethal, but Mileena ignores as she knocks the ninja out. Mortal Kombat 11 Skarlet is set to appear as a playable and canonical character in the upcoming sequel Mortal Kombat 11. She was revealed in a Mortal Kombat event on January 16th, 2019. Appearance Skarlet has red hair (possibly blood) tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with a tight red ninja half face mask. She has shoulder guards with a red top revealing cleavage and midriff and having slight muscular tone with abs. She has knives strapped to her thighs and wears red high heel boots. In the Mortal Kombat X comics, she wears the same outfit from the game, but later in the story she wears a black skin tight suit with double katanas on her hips. She still retains her red cloth and mask. Powers and Abilities Skarlet's entire body is made of blood. She can teleport through blood, and the more blood she has on her body, the more stronger she becomes. She's also incredibly skilled on hand-to-hand combat using various kicks, elbows and palm attacks. She's also good at using her knives. Gallery 250px-Skarlet renderfinal.png|Skarlet in Mortal Kombat (2011). Skarlet 2.png|Skarlet in the Mortal Kombat X comic. Skarlet MK9.jpg Skarlet Glitch.png|The original glitch. Screenshot 2015-06-28-14-43-11-1.jpg|Mileena knocks Skarlet unconscious in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Mortal Kombat 11 Baraka vs Skarlet.jpg Mk11 Skarlet wallpaper.jpg Navigation pl:Skarlet Category:Ninjas Category:Female Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mute Category:Psychopath Category:Vampires Category:One-Shot Category:Sadomasochists Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Supervillains Category:Usurper Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns